Hummingbird and Woodpecker
by Ganta Shengshun
Summary: A story about a unique love tale between the hummingbird and the woodpecker. Warning:contains spoilers. Do not read if you have not watched the entire anime or read the manga up to the end of the anime's run.
1. Chapter 1

Hummingbird and Woodpecker

Chapter 1

Ganta's mind raced as he hurtled down the hall.

"That bastard." He said as he ran after the man ahead of him.

The man had bumped into him and taken his CP card under the guise of helping him up.

He jumped into the mans back and managed to hold on as he was slammed into the wall.

"Lemme go, ya little bitch!" Yelled the man.

"Gimme back my card, asshole."

"Jezz ya want it that damn bad, take it!" He said angrily handing it back before taking of running.

Ganta sighed. Some days in this hellhole were worse than others.

"I guess I'll go get something to eat, know I've got this back." He said to himself as he looked at the card. He turned around and walked straight into...

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Yelled Minatsuki loudly. She dropped the flowerpot she was holding and it smashed. "Thanks a lot asshole." She grumbled.

"Oh s-sorry"he stammered, realizing the flowerpot had primroses in it. "Here let me buy you another one." He offered, holding out the card.

"Thanks, I guess." She said looking at him oddly. "They're over there" she said, pointing at the Cast Point flower shop.

"O-ok," he stammered. "I'll be right back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed without incident. Ganta had gone back to his normal prison routine; wake up, wash, eat something, then usually run on a treadmill while watching reruns of "Ace-Man"

On day however, he found a troop of guards outside his cell, waiting for him on his way to breakfast. They grabbed him roughly and steered him down the hall.

"The chief warden wants a word with you." Said the lead guard, in response to Ganta's questioning look.

They took him to a room filled with chairs. The only other people in the room were the chief warden, Ms. Makina, the self professed über monk, Genkaku, and Minatsuki.

"What the hell do you want?!" Said Minatsuki. "We've been here for a goddamn hour and you've just stood there looking angry!"

Makina looked down and picked up a file from one of the chairs. She held it up angrily. "What does this look like?! Anyone?!"

Ganta leaned forward, and saw pictures of the chief warden wearing lingerie. He drew his head back. "I have no idea."

"I have deduced that it is one of you three that made these pictures. Crow would get a nosebleed from them and Tamaki is probably gay, so it has to be one of you. Minatsuki is a pervert, Genkaku likes to mess with people, and you, 5580 I just don't trust yet. Who is it?"

Genkaku laughed and smiled. "Dude, did you try that little fangirl bitch that's always following you around? Maybe she made them for lonely nights!"

Minatsuki laughed at that and Makina said "that's actually a good thought." And strode out of the room.

Genkaku watched her go before saying "Ya know I was joking, right? Ah well, I'm gonna go play some chords. You deadmen freaks behave while I'm gone!" And he to left the room, leaving humming bird and woodpecker alone...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hummingbird turned and slowly smiled at him. "Looks like we're alone now..."

"Yeah I guess we are" he said "sorry about the flowers. I know primroses are your favorite."

"Yeah, you are a bit of a clutz, aren't you." She said back softly. "Dumbass." She said absentmindedly.

"You have any idea who made those pictures?" He asked, trying to change the conversation.

"No, and I don't really give a flying fuck, to be honest." She said "so Ganta...do you like my primroses?"

She crawled onto him and sat on his lap facing him. She leaned forward and murmured in his ear, "do they smell good, Ganta-kun?"

He tried in vain to push her back "Th-they smell fine, don't they." He said, blushing a furious red.

Out of the blue she leaned forward and kissed him. He sat there stunned for a few seconds, before coming to his senses and kissing back. She forced herself on him, grinding against him, kissing him like it was her first and last.

"I really do like you." She said, pulling away just enough to speak. "I hope you can forgive me for the lies and stuff."

She kissed him, and slowly picked herself off of him. "My cell is this way..." She said, as she led him from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She led him down the hall toward her prison cell. She opened the door, and out rushed a beautiful smell of mingling floral aromas.

She went over to the bed and moved the flowers off. When she finished, she slipped her dress off her delicate shoulders. It fell to the floor with a muffled wush.

He stared at the scars on her back for a moment, before she turned around. He blushed furiously and looked away. She walked over and grabbed his face in her hands.

"What's the matter, Ganta? If you can't handle just some eye candy, how will you even have sex?"

He blushed, unbelievably, even deeper. "I-it's not that, it's just..." He faded of slowly.

"Lemme guess. You've never seen a naked girl before?" She laughed loudly. "Here let me help you." She giggled, un zipping his jumpsuit. It fell to the floor, leaving him in his boxers.

He jumped a little as her hands traced up his body. He started to feel his way up and down her back. She moved forward and started kissing his lips. He kissed back, a little weak at first, but harder, then fighting back, as though their tongues were wrestling.

She forced him back onto the bed, working his boxers off while still kissing him. She pulled them off completely. She began messaging him, before suddenly...

BANG! "YOU DEADMAN FREAKS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FUCK IN MY PRISON!" Bellowed Genkaku, bursting in with his guitar in shockwave mode. "GANTA, GET BACK TO YOUR FUCKING CELL BEFORE I PLAY YOU A KILLER TUNE!" He laughed strumming a chord ripping through the wall.

Minatsuki crawled out from under Ganta, and ripped the earrings from her ears. She stood there, naked body shinning, blood whips glistening in the fluorescent lighting.

"You are SO. FUCKING. DEAD!" She screamed, lashing at the area above his head. It fell, smashing in front of him.

"Don't make me use my Worm Eater, it'll stop your branch cold!" He laughed, shooting again.

Ganta and Minatsuki laughed. "That useless shit?!" She choked out. "SPEED, MOTHERFUCKER, SPEED!" And whipped at his face gouging out a piece.

Ganta shot a blood ball at the guitar, denting the barrel.

"You little bitch!" Genkaku yelled. "I'm outta here!" And he ran down the hall.

"I guess I'll go back to my cell then." Said Ganta sadly.

"Yeah, see you around" she said, still seething.

He walked out of the room and down the hall. He looked down toward the Undertaker HQ, before shouting, "FUCK YOU GENKAKU!" And heading to bed.  
********************************************

To those of you who stuck through to get to the promised part, thank you. I'm sorry I'm a lazy ass son of a bitch, that can't have a writing schedule. To a few of you reading this who helped make it, aka: Minatsuki Whipwing Takami (a face book friend who played the part of Minatsuki, of course), Genkaku Deathissalvation Azuma( again himself duh), and Makina Hoshimura (I don't know why I bothered, but again herself.)  
Please stick with me, as this story grows as my rp, does. So, favorite, review, show your friends. And please tell me if you like it. I'm always up to hear from another anime fan!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since the incident. Ganta awoke from a deep and troubled sleep, to a pounding on his cell door. He got up from his bed and went to the door.

"Woodpecker: this is an official announcement by . You are to attend a Carnival Corpse this afternoon at 3:45. Be there on time, or punishment will ensue." Said a prison guard. He walked away slowly.

"Aw shit, another one?!" Ganta groaned to himself. He went to a list to check who, and his jaw dropped.

He was being lowered into the arena, steeling himself for what came next. When the cage reached the ground, he stepped out, and looked across to his opponent.

Minatsuki looked back at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled, throwing his arms open wide.

"Ganta, please," she said, begging "let me lose. Please don't make me hurt you!"

He stepped back and ran forward suddenly, allowing a whip to hit his head, and knock him down.

BZZZ! A sharp pain struck the back of Minatsuki's neck, knocking her down. A voice came on the intercom. "AND HUMMINGBIRD WILL NOW HAVE HER WINGS CLIPPED FOR TRYING TO THROW THE FIGHT!"

"No!" Screamed Ganta, jumping to his feet, "FUCK NO!" He fired a ball of blood at the announcer, but missed.

"Ganta, please…stop" said Minatsuki softly. He looked down at her.

A hoard of guards came in and carried them out and to the interrogation room. He fought and kicked and screamed. They bound him to the table. A screen appeared above them. The deadman ball face appeared on it, and spoke to them in the announcers voice.

"ONE OF YOU WILL RECEIVE DOUBLE TGE PUNISHMENT, AND THE OTHER WILL GET TO WATCH!" A spinner with only two sections appeared. The needle began spinning, and slowed, dancing between black and purple. It slowed, and stopped.

"NO!" Screamed Ganta. Minatsuki looked over at him.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Don't worry." A man came closer and injected her with a serum. She fell still, unconscious.

"NOW, THE WOODPECKER GETS TO SPIN THE WHEEL!"

"Stop." Said Ganta, his heart pounding as though he were the one that was going to receive the punishment. It stopped abruptly. The wheel read RIB.

The machine that had been used to force him to watch the Carnival Corpse commercial pinned him and forced him to watch what happened. He watched as she was cut open, and as a rib was removed. Then it was over. She was stitched up, and he was taken to his cell and locked in. The machine said it would open in the morning.

So he sat.

And waited.


End file.
